


Together

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Look ma I wrote porn, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe want something specific from Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a Stormpilot smut, because what is my life even these days. *Wanders off in a daze.*
> 
> Republished because it is now betead. Thank you to [lucycantdance](https://lucycantdance.tumblr.com) for that.

Poe was curled up behind him, his naked chest pressed against Finn's bare back. The pilot's mouth scattered kisses across his shoulders and neck.

Finn whimpered. His cock was still trapped inside his briefs and unthinkingly he rubbed himself against the mattress, desperate for friction.

“Do you ever think of me when you're alone?” Poe asked.

Finn gave a breathless laugh.

“All the time.”

“I mean like this. Do you ever think of me, of us, in this way when I'm not here?”

Finn hadn't thought he could get any hotter than he already was, but hearing those words spread a flare of heat and lust through him and they made his already aching cock give a decidedly interested twitch.

“Sometimes,” he muttered.

_Was that a good thing? Would Poe mind that when he was away on a mission Finn sometimes thought of them being together?_

“What do you think of when you do?” Poe was kissing and licking that spot where shoulder met neck and it made him tremble, made it even harder to think.

“You,” he breathed. “You kissing me.”

“Like this?” He felt Poe's smile against his skin and nearly whimpered.

“No. On my mouth.”

Leaning up on one elbow and leaning over, Poe tilted Finn's head so that he could reach his lips. The pilot brushed his lips against Finn's, nipped and licked them until Finn was whimpering once more with pleasure.

“Please, please,” he whispered.

“Please what?” Poe's voice was low and husky.

“More.”

Poe's tongue gently parted his lips, its tip teasing his. Finn twisted around under him, pulling Poe flush against his chest. A huffing laugh gusted over his lips and the too soft touch against hypersensitive skin made him groan.

“Do you touch yourself?” The words were whispered, Poe's voice a caress against Finn's skin.

“What?” Finn's shook his head, trying to clear his lust addled brain to understand what Poe was asking.

“When you think of us, do you touch yourself?”

“Erm, yes.”

Poe pulled back so that Finn could see his face, skin flushed even darker than normal with desire and his brown eyes all but black with need.

“Would you show me?”

Finn blinked, then felt his blood heat his skin from head to toe as Poe's meaning dawned on him.

“Show you? You... you want to, erm... watch me?”

Poe trailed a single finger down Finn's cheek, jaw and throat, letting it come to rest in the hollow just on top of the breast bone.

“If you're willing to show me that is.”

Finn smiled. Poe always asked him that, if what he wanted was okay with Finn.

He reached up one hand and cupped it behind Poe's neck, pulling the pilot down for a long passionate kiss. When they draw apart they're both panting hard.

Looking intently at Poe, Finn let the hand that was cupping the pilot's neck slide down his arm until it comes to rest on his own chest. For long seconds Poe just simply stared at Finn's face, the other man waiting patiently until his lover switched his attention to his hand.

Pulling back so he could watch better Poe studied Finn intensely.

Closing his eyes, Finn let the hand on his chest slide across his nipples teasing the hard nubs with the heel of his hand. Lifting the other from where it lay at his slide, clutching the sheets, his fingers teased the skin of his abdomen just below the waistband of his briefs. Slowly he let them dip further and further down until they tops of his finger reached the top edge of his pubic hair, then let them twist and tease the short, curly strands while never reaching their ultimate goal and all the while letting his other hand caress his chest and tease his nipples mercilessly.

“Don't you take your briefs off?” Poe's voice was hoarse and husky, with an edge of keen need underlying it.

“Would you like me to?”

“Yes.”

Finn raised his hips and leisurely pulled down the black fabric over his hips, releasing his his cock, then sliding them ever so slowly down his legs until they tangled around his ankles.

Leaning back on the bed again, he sighed deeply as he let one hand close around his cock, languorously stroking it, his fingers teasing his balls, while his other hand fell back on the sheet, clutching it as his strokes brought him ever closer to the edge.

He was keenly aware of Poe's harsh, ragged breathing close to his ear, a clear indication of how much watching him turned the pilot on, and it only served to make Finn even more aroused. He forced his eyes open and caught sight of Poe's face.

The pilot was staring enraptured at the hand Finn was stroking himself with, unconsciously licking his lips, his face flushed with desire and his eyes shining with hunger. That look on Poe's face and the many memories of what he had done to him while looking at him that way, undid Finn. Groaning he felt his balls draw up and orgasm hit him without any warning.

As he came, Poe bend down to caress his shoulder, scattering tiny kisses all across Finn's face.

As Finn breath and pulse slowly returned to normal he became more aware of the wet stickiness on his stomach, but felt too lazy and boneless to do anything.

“Here, let me take care of that.”

He felt a towel glide over his abdomen, cleaning him off.

Rolling over on his side, Finn looked up at Poe.

“How about you? Do you want me to-”

Poe blushed.

“Erm, I'm good.”

Finn frowned, only now realising that not only were Poe now fully naked, his cock lay softly nested against his thigh.

“Didn't you- Oh. You liked it _that_ much then?”

Finn hadn't thought Poe could go any more crimson. He had been wrong. Ducking his head the pilot blushed even more furiously.

“Yes.”

“Want to do it again some time?”

Poe slid down to lie beside Finn, pressed against him from toes to chest and with one arm around his back.

“I'd love to.”

Finn leaned forward and kissed him, tasting his lips, then curled up against Poe's chest his head tugged under his chin.

“Not right now though.”

“No.”

Finn could hear the smile in Poe's voice and his nostrils were filled with the pilot's smell of hyperdrive coolant, grease and just Poe himself. Already half asleep he felt a blanket being pulled over him and as consciousness slipped away the touch of soft lips pressing against his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Should you have the need to interact or feel like screaming at me for this, you can find me on [tumblr](https://the-name-is-finn.tumblr.com).


End file.
